Stay With Me
by SimplyShawna
Summary: Bella isn't perfect, she has flaws bigger than anyone else. She'll never find love, but who could love her anyways? -Follow Bella along the journey through adolescence- AH. M for future lemons and language.
1. Prologue

In the small town of Forks there lived a girl.

She wasn't perfect.

For a 12 year old, that is.

She stood five foot even, her legs enough to begin stretching over her childhood bed she received when she turned 9 years old.

Her hair was long and as dark as the night she stared out in from her bedroom window on the second story of her parents' home. From there she stood routinely in the daylight, watching the neighborhood children run rampant; laughing and screaming with joy. She wished to and join those other children whom she attended school with, so badly she wanted to be included.

Yes, this girl wasn't perfect.

She had a round belly, bigger than a basketball, or a beach ball she would soon refer it to. Her thighs touched, rubbed together. The arms she had to hide her stomach had extra layers of skin hanging onto the bones.

The one thing this young girl, soon to become a woman, would find attractive about herself would be her doe eyes. Sometimes in the morning, while her parents still slept, she'd use the bathroom briefly before returning to bed. For a moment, just a quiet moment, she'd glance at herself in the mirror. This moment was so rare for this young insecure girl, looking at herself, because that meant being disgusted with how her shirts began to not fit her correctly, how her newly found breasts were uneven and coming in much sooner than the other girls her age. How tight her panties fit around her blush hips, how squishy her "chipmunk cheeks" are, as her mother would put it.

No, this girl did not look in the mirror too often, but when she did she would stare into her own eyes with amazement. Those brightly lit hazel brown eyes of hers could shine so bright she wondered how they didn't convey the sadness that was held inside her. Once the moment was gone, she would return to bed and curl into her baby pink blankets, some tears forming in those beautiful eyes.

What this young girl had yet to discover was love. And not the parental love. She knew her parents loved her, even if they didn't always get along with each other-yes, Renee and Charlie adored one another, but what they loved more was their daughter. Even with all the love they could give their daughter is wasn't the happiness she needed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Please tell me what you think of this new story. Even writing it I'm filled with emotions. More to come!**


	2. Guess It's True, I'm Not Good

Isabella Marie Swan, from the day she was born Charlie and Renee couldn't keep their hands off of her. She was a chubby baby, and aren't they the cutest? Her cheeks were puffy and her thighs were chunky. She was a walking roly-poly but the time she was two.

And when she was four her parents noticed the excessive hunger that rested within their daughter. Renee began feeding Bella fruits and vegetables instead of the cookies and snacks Bella threw tantrums for. A few years flew by; the same diet ensued for a seven year old Bella. The second grade wasn't easy for her when she was the only student with a packed lunch of salads and cheese sticks. That's when the torment began for Bella.

Then in fifth grade she noticed all of her friends from the years before were excluding her in dodge ball games for gym, art projects for class and recess fun. Now in the sixth grade she had asked one of the pretty girls who was in kiddie cheerleading why she didn't want to hang out with her this summer like they used to.

Jessica Stanley stuck her tongue out at Bella and said she was gross before running off with her friends. Bella stood there on the blacktop outdoors and watched her first best friend trail off towards the boys playing hoops on the other end of the court. To her right was a bench and there sat a young girl with peach colored glasses and red-brown hair. Bella recognized her from combined gym classes on field day this year, Angela. Nibbling on her lip Bella decided to sniffle her tears away and sit beside the only other lonely girl outside.

"I don't think you're gross." A quiet voice said. Bella turned towards Angela, noticing how small and mousy she was, buried in big heavy clothes. For a moment Bella wondered why she hid her pretty face and small body in such big clothes. "I think you're pretty."

Bella blushes bright red, no one other than her parents and grandparents had ever called her pretty. She remembered going to see her Grandma Swan up in Seattle last winter for Christmas. It had been a couple years since they've gone and once Grandma Swan seen Bella she hugged her tight and pinched her cheeks, "so beautiful!"

"Thanks. I like you're glasses," Bella said lamely. They were quiet for a moment, the other children screaming at each other with laughter. To their left were the Scavo Twins, Preston and Parker, arguing over a ball. In front of them were four younger girls playing jump-rope and hopscotch. Bella's eyes lingered with hope to join them but she thought better of it when she knew her stomach would likely pop out and jiggle. "Why do you think Jessica doesn't like me anymore? We used to be best friends in kindergarten."

"Jessica is stupid and all she cares about is her toys that her parents buy her."

"I think it's cause I'm fat." Bella said bluntly.

Angela gasped lightly and faced Bella straight on. "You are not!"

Bella wanted to argue that she was, just look at her arms and thighs and stomach, but Angela seemed to not be one you'd win against. Bella quickly learned that Angela was a good friend and she was smart, too. That summer before middle school Bella and Angela became friends so tightly knit that Renee and Patty had to sometimes separate them for a few days when they were together for weeks on end.

When Bella was eight Charlie took a weekend off call to build a treehouse for his little girl, who happened to be a little tomboy. He remembered taking her fishing for the first time when she was three years old. She caught her first fish that day, too and almost tumbled out of the boat trying to reel it in before Charlie noticed she needed help. As he built the treehouse in the backyard of his home he still chuckled about that day. His sweet girl was growing up right in front of his eyes, he feared what would happen when she brought a boy into her life; little did Charlie knew that day would come sooner than later.

In the middle of a hot July night Angela came over to stay over in the treehouse for the twelfth night in a row. After going home for dinner and a boring hour of chit-chat with her parents she hustled on her purple bike back down two blocks to the Swan home. Bella was already waiting in the treehouse, blanket spread out for both her and Angela to lie on under the stars. When she begged Charlie to build her a treehouse she wanted the see the sky as she slept, the stars being her only light in the darkness. As she described this to Charlie he chuckled, "very poetic," and ruffled her head as he left for the hardware store.

"Oof!" Angela puffed as she climbed the ladder and landed on her stomach beside Bella. The girls laughed and caught up from the missing time when Angela left five hours ago to check in at home. Since the girls became so close and needed to spend nearly all twenty-four hours in the day together it was a rule that a least a couple times a week they'd need to come home for a bit before returning to wonderland. An hour had passed, nearing midnight as the girls became sleepy.

"What do you think of boys, Ang?" Bella whispered to the stars.

"They're weird, why?"

"I don't know, I mean, don't you think of being in love? The happiness that it brings; the smiles so hard it hurts happiness. All of that, I want it." Bella sighed.

Angela was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Boys don't always bring happiness, Bella. Boys are trouble and they can get you into bad things. Make you do things you don't want to." The sound in Angela's voice didn't sound as her own, it was as though she was quoting someone-her mother?

"What are you talking about?"

Angela glanced sideways at her friend. "Rex isn't my dad, Bella, he's my stepdad but I call him my dad because my real one walked out on me and my mom. He got my mom pregnant and bailed when she told him. When she met Rex and fell in love he raised me as his own, the twins on the other hand are all his." She ended in a light laugh.

"But don't you see, Ang? Your mom still found her happiness! I've seen her and your da-Rex; they're so lovey dovey it almost makes you want to puke. It's not like watching my parents kiss because they do that but I don't see the love that floats between your parents-it's beautiful." Bella sighs. "I just want to feel loved, ya know?"

"But you are, Bella! Your parents love you and I consider you my sister, so I love you." She reaches and pats Bella hand gently.

Another sigh comes from Bella as she decides to roll on her side, away from Angela. It's a long quiet minute before Bella speaks again, ending the conversation for the night.

"Not like that Angela. I want _love_." She says with emphasis. All the strength she has in her voice puts emotion behind the word and slowly Angela begins to understand just the extent of her closest friends insecurity and loneliness.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading. I'll be updating as often as I can. Please review.**


	3. Broken Hearts in Still Beat

Around the small table in the Swan house kitchen was Bella, Angela and Bella's parents. Smiling faces, laughing giggles and off-key voices as they all sang "Happy Birthday to you."

Renee was a big celebrator when it came to parties. No matter what it was, she could turn it into a party. A good grade on a report card? Done. A new appliance in the house? Deal. So when it was birthdays Renee was gong-ho, except her own. Not only was Renee apprehensive about getting older, she knew her only daughter was aging as well. Born only a month from each, Renee was terrified for her daughters thirteenth birthday; she was going to be an official woman then.

The moment Renee found out she was pregnant with Bella she wasn't beyond thrilled. She had just begun her career as the local painter in town. Her floral work put Georgia O'Keefe to shame. Renee Swan was the name to know when going to art shows in Seattle or the Port. So when she began getting nauseas from the smell of her paints she went to the store for a test. She and Charlie had only been married for little over a year then and she worried how he'd react.

Charlie on the other hand, to Renee's surprise, was ecstatic. Thrilled even, about the soon to be birth of his first child. As the Chief of Police in Forks there wasn't much crime to really keep up on in such a small town, other than a few speeding tickets or rambunctious teenagers. Knowing that he was going to be a father put the biggest smile on Charlie's face you wouldn't believe he had teeth beneath that thick black mustache of his.

Once Bella was born things got a little tougher for the newlyweds. Constant fighting over working was the most popular topic thrown out. One late September night, just after Bella's birth, Renee and Charlie stood in their kitchen, aggressive towards one another.

"But I want to go back to work, Charles!"

"Bella needs you! I can provide for both you just fine." Charlie huffed, sitting down in his designated spot at the dining table.

Renee began pacing in their small kitchen, shaking her head. How could he be so unreasonable, she needed to get back out there-her fans and clients were waiting; there were already apprehensive about her taking nearly a year off? An idea popped in her head.

"Fine, Charlie. You win; you can care for Bella by yourself then-" Charlie interrupted.

He rose abruptly from his chair, it clattering to the floor with force. "WHAT? You'd just walk out of your newborn daughters' life _just _like that?"

"-I need to work and work is in Seattle." Renee sighed.

His hand held in the air, Charlie approached his wife. "Please Renee, be reasonable. You can go back to work once Bella is in school. _Please._ I need you, she needs you; please baby, stay with me. _Us._"

A few short years later when Bella began walking Renee was inspired and started painting again. She knew deep down she couldn't leave her precious baby girl, but she needed to work. It turned out that even in those few years Renee took off to raise her daughter her work became more famous and for that she has to thank her family.

This day, her 36th birthday, she smiled at her beautiful family. Charlie's twitching mustache now with a hint of gray from watching Bella as she grows up, and Bella, her beautiful Bella. No matter how much she weighs, she will always be her muse.

"Mom, make a wish!" Bella repeats for the third time to her daydreaming mother. Renee smiles politely embarrassed for having her mind wander to the future and blows out her candles. _I hope my daughter finds a love like I've found._

Cake is served and the girls head out to sleep one last night in the treehouse before middle school begins. They talk for hours, frosting covered smiles and chattering teeth when the temperature drops at night. The next morning Renee takes Bella shopping for her new school clothes, something Bella always found dreadful. Not only do none of the clothes fit her right but her mother never seems to notice she's not 5 anymore and wants to buy her baby clothes. This year Bella swears it'll be different.

"How 'bout this Bells?" Renee holds up a small sized pink and purple shirt-dress. Bella holds in her reaction until her mother looks at her and puts the dress down. "Well how am I supposed to get you new clothes if you don't tell me what you like?" she pushes the cart on to the next section of t-shirts.

Bella fingers through the clothes, moving from medium to large once she sees how tightly fit they are. A few band names on t-shirts that Renee has no clue exists land in the cart a few minutes later. They head to the jeans and Bella gulps, she knows she's gone up a couple sizes since last year. As Renee glances through some girly dresses, Bella heads near the end of the jeans, where the bigger sizes are for young girls.

8…9…10… The higher the number, the bigger the jeans. Bella knows she has her mother's hips but she definitely knows she doesn't have her mother's flat stomach. She picks out two pair of Levi Blue Jeans sized 12 and sets them in the cart. Her mother turns, holding a dress in her hand, when she hears Bella return with clothing.

"Don't you want some short, Bell? It's not getting colder until October.." she says. Bella thinks of her cottage cheese thighs and shakes her head no. Her mother shrugs and shows her the dress in her hands. It's long enough to cover Bella's thighs and half of her calves; if she wears tights it might be too weird or just good enough. She lets Renee purchase it for the first day of school but promises herself to never wear it ever again. The things she does to please her mother.

Bella tries on each of their findings in the dressing room a few minutes later. Everything fits, surprisingly to Bella. Even the dress fits her well and it includes an accessory belt to accentuate her hips; Bella doesn't know if she likes this or not. Once they return home Bella puts her new clothes next to her closet, deciding to put them away later.

She picks up the phone on her desk, a pink Hello Kitty, and dials Angela's home number. She remembers when her parents reluctantly gave her the phone last year. Renee argued that she'll be starting the big schools soon and will need her privacy because "I remember my parents hovering over me whenever I talked on the kitchen phone as a teenager." Charlie's argument was boys but Renee brushed him off, Bella was too young for that yet.

"Weber residence." A deep male voice answers, Bella recognizes it as Rex.

"Hey, it's Bella, is Angela home?" Bella asks sweetly. Rex mumbles "hold on" and yells for Angela to pick up the receiver in her own room as well.

"Hello?" she says.

"Hey! Guess what my mom got." Bella groans dramatically.

The girls talk for a few minutes into the night, gossiping about new school clothes and Angela's new bedroom phone as well. Before long both of the girls' parents holler for them to get off the phone and get some sleep before their big day tomorrow.

"Hey Ang will you do me a favor?" Bella asks shyly, nibbling on her lip.

"Sure, anything."

"Will you wear a dress tomorrow with me? I promised my mom I'd wear the one she got me and I don't want to look like a loser being the only one in a dress." She rambled on. Angela laughed into the receiver.

"So I have to be a loser, too?" she said seriously. Bella began to stutter, apologizing. "I'm just kidding Bella, of course I'll wear a dress with you tomorrow." They laughed a moment more and said their goodnights. Unfortunately for both of the girls they don't sleep too well that night, Bella tosses and turns with nerves in her stomach and Angela lies wide awake in her bed as her twin sisters scream bloody murder down the hall in hunger.

When Bella is brushing her teeth the next morning after her shower she has a rare moment with herself in the mirror. It's been awhile since she's really looked at herself. Her cheeks are blushing pink from her hot shower and her hair is still slightly damp. Her eyes are as bright as ever, the yellow-gold hazel showing more and more the happier she finds herself being friends with Angela.

Once she's finished brushing her teeth she opens behind her mirror for deodorant, putting that on quickly. She notices her mother's makeup case as she places the bar back inside the mirror. She picks up the mascara and closes the mirror, glancing back and forth at herself. She opens the makeup and brushes it gently onto her lashes; it doesn't make much of a difference so she leaves it on.

Bella dresses quickly, wearing beige flats with her red and white dress from yesterday. She puts the skinny white belt around her midriff lightly and leaves her room with her backpack in her hand. Renee makes pancakes every year for Bella's first day of school, it's one thing that is constant in their lives.

It's nearly 7:30 a.m and Bella kisses her father's cheek goodbye as he leaves for work. She clears the table for her mother as she hears the bus horn a few minutes later. With a quick by to Renee she hurries out the door only to slow down and take a huge breath of nervousness. Her house is the first stop of the day and the last at the end. The bus driver greets Bella as normal as she steps onto the bus. As she replies her hello she notices they're not the only ones on the bus in the morning anymore.

There in the very back of the yellow school bus, in Bella's normal seat, sat a tall lanky boy with fiery bronze hair standing at all ends. His head was ducked behind the seat in front of him so she didn't see his face but his hair was flawless.

She stopped short and whisper to Mel, the driver.

"Who's that?"

The driver closed the door and started to drive on, shrugging his shoulders. "He got on up a couple blocks before you, must be new to the neighborhood. I think his father is the new doc at Forks Memorial."

As the bus continued moving Bella stepped toward the back of the bus, she reaches two seats before the largest back before the mystery boys pops his face above the seat. His eyes search the intruder of his slumber and hiding, they lock with Bella's scared does immediately. She holds her breath and slides in the first seat her butt finds. The boy doesn't get up to talk to her, he doesn't even say anything; he goes back to sleep as if nothing ever happened.

The bus picks up a few kids and then it's the Weber house. Angela hurries on and finds Bella huddled in a seat, blushing red.

"What's wrong with you? And you look so pretty by the way." She's all smiles. Once she's in the seat beside her friend she nudges Bella to answer her.

"Is he looking at me?" she mumbles.

"Who?" Angela starts to look over the seats at the other kids riding along until Bella shrieks and pulls her down into a small huddle. "What's with you, Bella? It looks like you've seen a ghost... Or a boy." She smirks.

Bella groans frustrated. "Yeah a boy, with fire for hair and jewels for eyes!" she whispers harshly. It isn't long before the bus pits at the middle school and Bella stomach flip-flops over green eyes and the eyes of an entire student body. The bus starts clearing out and she holds Angela back to the last to leave. The boy with the hair and eyes grabs his pack and makes his way toward the front, thinking the bus was only left to him he glances back as the girls are exiting their own seats. Their eyes lock again and Bella's knees do something funny, something they've never done before.

The boy smirks and walks off the bus.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another update today? I'm on a roll. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Jump Then Fall

Children were hurrying inside the building marked Forks Middle School in town, located just yards from the high school, Forks High. Many of the children came from the four different elementary schools in the town of Forks and one just outside in the Reservation. Once each of them graduated from sixth grade they moved on to the middle school, merging with other students from the diverse schools. Only a select few of the students would be a stranger to this town one being Edward Cullen.

Born in Chicago Edward was always a bright child. He learned to speak his first word ahead of his brother and sister, he learned to walk a little faster any other child in their neighborhood, and he even started to count when children were still finger painting.

When Edward turned thirteen, his parents Esme and Carlisle decided their children needed to explore the world and weren't going to get very far in the city. They bought an RV and started to travel for a couple months and once they met with the west coast they fell in love. The sun was always shining and the birds were always chip chirping away with happiness. Esme had thought California was it for her family of five but when her oldest son, Emmett got into some trouble they headed north.

"But this town is so small, mom!" Emmett groaned from the backseat as they drove to their new home in Forks.

"It'll do you good, son. The cities were too much for you kids." Carlisle reasoned from the driver's seat. Carlisle knew that moving again to a new town as a teenager wasn't going to be easy on his children, especially when two out of three were teens. His youngest and only daughter, Alice was as quiet as a mouse when she wasn't involved in the conversation to which Carlisle was grateful.

Ever since Alice began talking it was hard to shut her up. At the mere age of 11 Alice was a handful, if that. She always had an opinion and by-golly was she going to express it, whether it is with mouthful of words or actions Alice knew how to show what she was feeling. Sometimes even to the extent of it being her clothing of choice.

The Cullen family arrived at their lush home in Forks two days before the children were scheduled to begin school. The house was big and white and definitely a doctors house. A week before they decided to live Carlisle was offered a job as head house surgeon at the Forks Memorial Hospital in Washington, it didn't take him long to say yes and pack his family up for a chance of a lifetime. Although Carlisle had been a doctor and a surgeon in big city hospitals he knew that this small town would be good for his family and place where he can settle down and possibly retire in a few decades.

Hired movers were already unpacking the items Esme and Carlisle bought over the months of travel and moving. The kids grabbed their own personal bags and raced inside for the best bedrooms, all grief forgotten. On the second floor Alice grabbed the end hall bedroom which had a bay window with a seat for her to study one, Emmett picked the middle room with a big window looking over their backyard-which held a in-ground pool-and last but not least Edward had the room on the other end of the hall, beside what would be Carlisle's office and study.

Boxes were unpacked and pizza was delivered by the local joint and soon it was time for the Cullen kids to go back to school. The bus picked up Alice to take her to the local elementary school around 7, and then another bus came for Emmett just after that. Edward couldn't help but think how weird it was to have so many buses for such a small town.

Once on the bus to the middle school Edward found it empty and took the back seat. His eyes drifted closed for only a second before the bus pulled up to a small ranch two-story home. A girl jogged out her front door wearing a red and white dress and a pink bag slung over her shoulder.

She was stunning. Edward noticed her eyes first, then her long dark mahogany hair in waves over her shoulders. When she stepped onto the bus Edward ducked down further in the seat, hoping to hide his presence from the strange girl.

"Who's that?" he hears the girl whisper from the front of the bus. The drive replied about Edwards father being the new town doctor and the girl started her way to find a seat. It was quiet and Edward thought the girl had found a seat so he dared try to sneak a peek. He slowly raised his head above the seat in front of him only to find the girl nearly ten feet in front of him. Her bright brown eyes and flush pink cheeks were so cute Edward was having a hard time trying not to smile. He must have startled the girl because she sputtered and dropped down into the seat, two in front of him.

After a couple of stops another brown headed girl jumped on and sat with the girl in the red and white dress. At one point she tried to look back at Edward but was quickly pulled away, this made Edward smirk. Since he was a young boy his smile was always crooked, although his teeth were perfectly straight, thanks to two years in braces-but Edward would never reveal that.

It was fifteen minutes later that the bus finally came to the school, the bus packed with blubbering pre-teens gossiping about their summers. All of them cleared the bus and Edward made his way to the front. He heard another person stand up as he was nearly the exit of the bus and he turned to look for a brief second before stepping off. it was the two brunette girls, the one with peach color glasses was smiling so hard she should've been laughing while she held onto the other girl in red dress. Edward smirked at the scene and walked off and into the school.

As he paced into the school he thought to himself, "I don't think this town will be too bad."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hoped you liked this update. I'm really begging for a review here. Please tell me how I'm doing with this story. This is all straight from typing to posting, no edits and if there is it's all done by me. REVIEW!**


	5. What Now

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't had a disclaimer up for the previous chapters, I just wanted you all to be able to start reading. Anyway, you know the characters belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy the chapter, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

The first month of school passed and before she knew it Bella was about to celebrate her thirteenth birthday. A memorable in any girls life would be their sixteenth and yes Bella would soon celebrate that day as well but her mother, Renee, knew that the thirteenth was a little bit more special.

A week before the birthday party Renee had organized for her daughter she sat her down to make a list of friends to come to the party. Bella sat at the table for a while trying to create a list of her friends but she still came up short. Renee had allowed at least twelve children for her only daughters party but Bella could only come up with seven. Even after only a month Bella had acquired a couple more friends within her middle school classes.

There was Mary Ann in her science class, along with Madison and Lisa in her math class. Then she was surprised, even by herself, to have made friends with a couple of boys. Bella thanked Angela for that one, mostly because on the day of Angela had finally felt for the first time a crush. A crush on a boy named Ben Cheney. That second week of school Angela dragged Bella over to the group of boys and began blushing at everything Ben had to say. Angela swears he's the cutest seventh grader _ever_! Beside Ben Cheney were Tyler Crowley and the twins, Preston and Parker Scavo.

As she wrote out her guest list Bella counted the twins as one person because she could never tell them apart. Their red hair and brown eyes stood out beyond any of their other features but she still would never be able to know which one was which.

Tapping the pencil against her bottom lip, Bella's mind began to wander. She desperately wanted one and only one person to come to her party but she knew she wouldn't have the courage to invite him. Unknowingly as she daydreamed of walking up to Edward and handing him an invitation to her birthday party Bella's hand began doodling his name on the guest list paper. Her daydreaming caught her up so much that Renee ended up taking the paper away from Bella before she could realize the name was even written on it.

A couple days had passed and instead of making Bella hand out her party invites Renee took it upon herself to find the addresses of her daughters' friends and mail them out. It wasn't too hard since it was such a small town, most of her invited friends lived nearby. Renee walked out to her mailbox and placed the invitations inside, all but one. Putting the notification flag up on the box, Renee began making her way down the street towards the big white home that held the Cullen's.

Two blocks down Renee arrived at the house in awe, the house was absolutely breathtaking. Instead of Renee's typical white picket fence this home had dark blue shutters and a bright red door. Beside the door were bedded purple flowers and a hung porch swing on one side and wicker chairs on the other. Renee knew she needed to befriend Mrs. Cullen for her decorating secrets.

"Yes?" Esme answered the door after a few knocks had interrupted her morning cleaning. It was only after ten in the a.m and Esme was vacuuming her dining room. Outside her door stood a woman she had yet to meet after moving into a new city. After their first week here Esme had been introduced to her neighbors on either side of her luxurious home but the rest of the neighborhood was still strangers.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Renee Swan." She introduced herself and pointed down the drive in the direction of her home. "I live on Cherry Lane."

Esme smiled and invited the woman inside for some tea. They chatted for a while and Renee learned that Esme was an interior decorator and not a hobbyist. Esme offered some of her help in recreating Renee's home and Renee blushed, embarrassed for asking. A second glass of tea later Renee remembered why she had come to see Esme.

"My daughter, Bella, is having her birthday party this weekend and she invited your son, Edward." Renee glanced down at the invitation and handed it over to Esme.

"Oh, what a lovely gesture! How old is your Bella?"

"She'll be turning thirteen, I believe her and Edward attend school together." Renee explained that she had Bella write out a list of her friends from school and classmates she wished to celebrate her birthday with and that Edwards name was on the paper. "Maybe they have some classes together."

Esme laughed a little, covering her mouth like a proper lady. "Oh, no dear. Edward is a year older than Bella so I don't think they have any classes together." Esme didn't want to rudely suggest that maybe Renee's daughter had a crush on her son but that just may be the case. Renee laughed with Esme a moment more before she decided to let her tend to her housekeeping.

"Either way, Esme, Edward is still welcomed to attend Bella's party." Renee smiled and made her walk back home. She thought about her daughter as she walked. Maybe she had a crush on this Edward boy, it would only seem fit that she would invite those her age and only one that is not.

That night after dinner Bella went to her room to work on her math homework her teacher had assigned for the night. Renee took the opportunity to talk to her husband about the possibility of their daughters' first crush. Charlie sat in his recliner cheering at the television for his favorite baseball team making a home run when Renee sat down on the coffee table in front of him. She grabbed the remote and clicked the game off.

"What! Renee dammit! They're up by five!" Charlie grumbled and tried to reach for the remote but Renee was quick to jump back out of his reach.

"We need to talk about your daughter having a crush on a boy."

Charlie went through a range of emotions. First it was confusion, then when it dawned on him that his daughter was becoming of age and was going to be interested in boys his emotion changed to rage. "Who is he? What's his name? Where does he live?"

Renee calmed her husband, sweetly telling him that he has nothing to worry about and "it's only a crush." Charlie returned to his baseball game, catching the end and victory of his team as Renee pondered more about her daughter.

The next morning during lunchtime Bella and Angela walked away from their cafeteria to find a seat. They had their trays in their hands when Edward approached them suddenly.

"Hey Bella!"

Lunch was combined of both grades in the middle school; both seventh and eighth graders ate together before returning to their separate classes. The school board thought this was a wonderful idea to help the coming-of-age children cohabit together easier than separating them entirely.

Angela noticed Edward approach her friend and said she'd catch up with her at the table. Edward placed his hands inside his jean pockets and Bella squeezed her tray lightly as her heart began to race.

"I just wanted to thank you for my invitation to your party Saturday and I can't wait." He said with his crooked smile. Bella blushed lightly.

"Invitation?" she swore she didn't write his name down on the list.

He chuckled at her rosy cheeks. "Yeah, my mom got one from your mom the yesterday. It sounds like a real cool party." There was a gulp from Bella as she remembered her daydreaming while writing the guest list. An eighth grade boy hollered for Edward and he nodded toward him. "Anyway, I better go so I'll see ya then!" He jogged off in the direction of the other boys as Bella stood there silently, still holding her tray full of food. Unconsciously she stopped sucking in her stomach that she didn't know she was holding in.

The boy she had a small crush on was going to come to her birthday party, how embarrassing! When Bella went home that day she walked in her front door furious.

She dropped her bag at the door and went to the kitchen, where she was bound to find her mother and a chocolate bar to calm her down. The sweetness would always soothe Bella and she had never understood why. There at the small table sat Renee, reading her latest romance novel when her red-faced daughter stormed in.

"Did you give an invitation to Edward Cullen's mom?" she said threw gritted teeth. This anger was new to her; ever since she began her monthly womanhood Bella's mood seemed to be swinging from an invisible chandelier.

Renee put her book down. "Yes, I did. What's the matter honey?"

Bella grunted in frustration.

"You did have his name down on the guest list paper, Bells. Don't be mad at me for doing exactly what you wanted me to do-invite you friends." She picked her book back up and continued reading. Bella huffed angrily and grabbed a drink from the fridge before retreating to her room.

_This was bound to be the best or the worst birthday party in the history of birthday parties._ Bella thought as she plopped down on her bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't talk baseball so sorry if it didn't make any sense. Haha! Please review.**


	6. Here's to Never Growing Up

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Might update again tonight, keep your eye out. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

_This was bound to be the best or the worst birthday party in the history of birthday parties._

It was time. Time for a party and time for Bella to begin her journey as a teenager, heck she already had her first crush-which had been accidentally invited to her said party. Bella was still debating on whether or not to be mad at her mom or the situation. Before she could really decide it was time for her party and she had to entertain her guests.

Angela was the first to arrive; of course she had spent the night beforehand to help decorate. Once most of Bella's friends from school arrived the party was full swing, but every chance she would get, Bella would glance at the door waiting for Edward to show up.

Bella's parents set up their backyard with tables and chairs and bonfire once it got dark. There were streamers all around, even on the inside of the house-no theme per request by their daughter. The kids ate sloppy joes for dinner, prepared by Renee and then Bella opened her gifts.

She had always hated attention but her birthday was the one day she required the attention but somehow someway the spotlight seemed to always be put on someone else, even on her special day once a year. Bella sat in a circle of her classmates, excluding Edward who still hadn't shown yet, and began opening her gifts. After some lotion and beauty products from Madison and journals from Lisa, Bella opened her gift from her parents.

For weeks Charlie had stewed over what to get his little girl, he wanted her to stay young but he knew there was no way to keep her young. The one thing he always knew his little girl loved was stuffed animals and when he found a teddy bear with "little girl" written on it he knew it was the one for Bella.

When Bella pulled the bear from the box her cheeks turned a fire red and Tyler Crowley hollered, "Aw what a wittle gwirl Bewwa is!" and cackled, pointing at Bella and the bear. Bella had always had the attention taken from her but this birthday was completely different, the spotlight was hot on her face as tears started to trail down them. Bella tossed the bear on the ground and smacked the box away, jumping up and running inside, head in her hands.

She ran to the backdoor and swung it open, swiping her tears with the back of her hand. Head down she started for her bedroom and bumped into a warm body. She sniffled and looked up into deep green soft eyes. Her lip trembled and she hugged Edward fiercely. She didn't care how embarrassing and a blubbering mess she was right now, she just wanted a hug from Edward.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he hushed and hugged her awkwardly. She sputtered something incoherent through her tears about Tyler and a bear. After a moment she sniffled and backed away from Edward, apologizing for his tear-stained button down. Bella told him that Tyler made fun of the bear her father got her, sniffling and wiping away more tears.

"Tyler's an idiot, Bella. There's no reason for him to earn your tears, I don't see why you invited him anyways." Edward hugged Bella once more before Renee entered the kitchen.

She spotted Edward hugging her daughter and smiled to herself. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry if your father and I embarrassed you. I told him not to give you that at the party." Just then Charlie entered and Renee smacked him lightly on the chest, scolding him.

Bella cleaned up in the bathroom, taking a cold washrag to her eyes to stop them from getting puffy. She reapplied her small amount of makeup and returned the backyard. It was getting late and her parents thought it was time for cake. They all sang to Bella, Angela on her side holding her hand and Edward across the table smiling at her with that crooked smile of his. Once the cake was cut Bella only ate a small piece, not wanting to embarrass herself anymore by being a pig or spilling any on her dress.

Presents, cake and laughter later some of the kids went home with goodie bags full of candy and prizes. Angela promised her mom she'd stay home that night so she left after the Scavo twins. Since he was late Edward decided to stay and help clean up.

"Thank you so much for staying, Edward." Renee helped pick up the plates from the tables as Edward began removing the streamers.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Swan."

"Oh, please honey call me Renee." She smiled across the yard at the young boy.

Bella placed her new gifts in her room and headed back outside. Charlie was tossing wood into the bonfire, lighting it up and making it big. Bella grabbed some of the chairs and placed them around the fire, getting warm by placing her hands out in front of her. Minutes later Edward joined her beside the fire.

"Sorry I was late," he said at the fire.

"S'okay."

"I couldn't decide what to get you. Mom and I were at the store." Bella watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a small tan box. Something inside it jingled. He handed it to Bella and she opened it, a small silver bracelet sat inside with charms dangling from it. She held it up to the fire, light bouncing off of them.

"It's pretty, thanks Edward." Bella tried to put it on but her wrist was too big, a part of her died inside. "I'll have to get an extension to wear it," she said quietly and put it back in the box.

For the next couple of hours Edward and Bella sat around the bonfire and talked, just like her and Angela did. There was laughter and there was tears; mostly from Bella. She damned her mother for her uncontrollable emotional state.

Edward and Bella became fast friends, Angela and Ben began dating and then it was Halloween. Time was flying for them and before they knew it all four of them were hanging out in Bella's treehouse out back or sleeping over at one another's house. Albeit the girls sleeping over at the boys, only once did Charlie allow Edward to stay over and that was Bella's birthday; and he slept on the couch. It was hard to come to terms that his little was befriending boys these days but he'll be damned if he lets one sleep in his daughter's room, that's for sure.

Bella was soon discovering there was much more to Edward than she had anticipated. He wasn't just good looking-for a fourteen year old-he was also really down to earth and funny. He could make Bella laugh so hard she nearly pissed herself or snort so hard at his jokes that she would choke on her milk and it would come out her nose. She began to realize that since her birthday she was no longer afraid to be herself around him, hell he already seen her cry.

The week before Halloween Renee gave Bella some money and dropped her off at the costume store to meet Edward and Angela. They went inside and began to browse the latest costumes. Angela and Bella took off to the girls section and Edward headed over toward theater makeup.

"I really want to be a cat."

"I was going to be a cat!"

"You can be a cat next year, Ang."

"Damn it, Bella." Angela laughed and turned to the other costumes.

Bella stared at the back of her best friends head. "Ang, did you just cuss?" her voice was a low whisper on cuss. Angela looked at her and laughed, mocking her whisper.

"Yeah, Ben has a bad habit and I've picked it up." Grabbing a cat outfit in a plus size, Bella thought about her friend and her new found language. Bella didn't even cuss in her journals let alone out in public. Bella still gets shudders every time she thinks of when she heard her Nana say the S word when she was toddler and repeated it in front of Renee.

The girls found Edward still by the makeup. He had a long Dracula cape on and turned around with the fakest plastic fangs sticking from his mouth.

"BLAH!" he held his cape and stuck out the teeth more, making the girls laugh at him some more. They grabbed their costumes and makeup and waited outside for their ride. Edward rode his bike to the store so Angela and Bella waited on the stoop.

"What's going on with you and Edward?"

"We're just friends, Ang."

"Yeah but you were totally crushing on him, like, two weeks ago."

Bella laughed with Angela, because it was true but they both new how good of friends Bella and Edward are. Bella's feelings for Edward were definitely friendly these days, of course he will always be good looking but she knew he would never like a fat girl like herself. And Bella would live with that.

When Renee arrived she dropped Angela off at her home before returning to her own with Bella. Once inside Renee tended to dinner and Bella tried on her cat outfit. It was a little snug but Bella would be able to slim down in the next week, she would just cut down on how much she ate at dinner; even if she went to bed hungry.

Angela hurried on her bike over to Bella's to get ready the next week after school. Bella and she had promised to do each other's makeup before going trick-or-treating. Bella was already dressed in her cat costume with Angela rushed into her room.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get here." Bella complained as her friend dropped bags on her bed. "Edward's going to be here soon and I don't want him to see me without my makeup on."

Angela smirked, "I thought you didn't care what Edward thought?"

"I don't, but the outfit isn't complete without it."

Bella turned in her chair at her desk as Angela began making whiskers on her chubby cheeks. Before Angela arrived Bella put dark eye shadow on her lids, some mascara and red lipstick she borrowed from Renee. Angela put the final touches of Bella black cat nose and stepped away, letting Bella check herself out.

"Perfect!" she claimed. "Now let's get your Pocahontas costume done."

Angela had already done her long braids, even though her hair wasn't long enough before coming to Bella's. She slid into her outfit and Bella tied the headband around Angela's hair.

"Bella! Edward is here!" Renee hollered up the stairway.

The girls did one last check in the mirror before running down the steps. Bella had a black onesie leotard with feather trim around her wrists and ankles. The costume had a small black tail on her backside and came with small black cat ears as well. Bella donned her black flats along with a red belt to match her lipstick. Angela's dress was one shouldered and different shades of tan and brown, with layered stripped dangling from the bottom, along with the boots and rope hairband.

The girls grabbed their pillow cases and hurried outside. Edward went with the Dracula look, claiming that it was all the rage. He even went as far as to plaster his face in white makeup and red lips, or "blood" as he called it.

All around the neighborhood the kids loaded on candy, their pillow cases getting heavier and heavier after each home. Soon it was getting late and the porch lights were going out, signaling that they were out of candy. They headed back to Bella's house with their earnings, settling in Bella's room sorting out the candy they don't like, trading with one another. Around ten Ben offered to walk Angela home before his mom picked him up, so Bella and Edward were left to themselves.

Edward chewed on a piece of candy and yawned, stretching on the floor of Bella's room. He put his feet up on the edge of Bella's bed, an arm behind his head as he chewed.

"You think your dad would let me sleep over tonight? I'm beat and I don't want to go home tonight." There was tiredness masking the sadness in his voice before he drifted off. Something was going on in the Cullen house that Edward had yet to share.

* * *

**AN: Review for more updates please.**


End file.
